The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: WITCH vol2
by kingjohn2050
Summary: This Adventures About me and My friends on Thrilled badass Quest to stop Phobos and his Villains from take over both worlds. But Untill unknown enemy from outer space comes to rule all Mankind as Tuffles to rule the Universe once and for all... And It up too us! As Guardians of the Veil to stop baby , before is too late! Lucky new Ally's name Mario and Sonic came to help us...
1. Ch: Johnathon & Irma's Water bonds

After we defeated Mudmiked last night. I was hype ... Because I learn Cornelia's Earth power, Now that cool! And Cornelia is so happy that I'm unlock earth powers...

Cornelia: Johnathon you so awesome! And specially you help me send thing back where belong!

Me: oh thx... I didn't known I do that?!

So me and Cornelia went to class on time just in for classwork for 2 hours...

* in space in EARTH orbit *

Is Peaceful in stars of space ... Untill unknown object comes straight to earth orbit and then Crash landed on my old town called Dallas, Then an werid spacecraft in damage concern ... But when door open by sliver goo metallic stuff turn into Robotic werid alien mutant name Baby... A tuffle who want revenge of the Saiyans 50 years ago in tuffle planet!

Baby: This planet is perfect for hunting the Saiyans what they did to me... For my Revenge! Muhahahaha!

[ back at Heather Field]

I was training with Andros in training hall of gym. To make sure I'm be stronger than ever before... The real fight against Phobos and his Army

Me: hey that good training... Thanks Andros!

Andros: no problem! Once Ranger...

Me: Always Ranger!

So I was going to see Irma for little bit to make sure that we talk it out about Phobos and why he doing this?

Me: hey Irma! How your father lately, which I never meant him ...

Irma: oh just fine... But he likes to meet you in person?

Me: well sounds good to me! * Taranee talking to me in my mind*

Taranee: Irma and Johnathon ,We got trouble in Meridian... Will need us now!

Me: Ok Taranee! We be right there in flash!

So me and Irma going to Chinese restaurant to meet up with Celab and others , But red plumber name Mario , Along side Blue hedgehog name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog are following them to help as well ... To find out who we up against is evil to Phobos and his gang of Villains plans...

[ At Meridian, in Prince Phobos ]

In prison room... The Champions of Hyrule are in prison cells along with Yoshi, Luigi, and Tails as Prisoners for trespassing the castle and caught so easy by Cedic and his troops...

Luigi: unnn... What happened ... Waaaaa Where am I?!

Revila: We in jail cell of Course... What you think?!

Urbosa: hmmm looks like we Never getting out this one...

Mipha: Don't worry... The Guardians of veil well help us and The hero of Thunder with Evil destroying Sword!

Daruk: Yeah! Besides... He's Guardian of Thunder! Johnathon Rice can fight...along he with other Guardians on his side... He can't lose!

Tails: I hope so... Sonic please hurry!

[ Back to Johnathon and the Others ]

so we turned in to Guardians form to inverting Phobos Castle to find Elyon , and find out what he up too about!

Me: So... Celab. What he up to with Elyon and he better not have planned to kill her?

Celab: No Johnathon! Power ... Phobos want elyon's powers to rule universe once and for all!

Me: WHAT! We can't let him do that! What happens is...

Then Soldiers robot Cyclops mutants created by Ransik Called Cycobots, are Beginning to Attack us with blasters! To blast us!

Taranee: INCOMING!

Will: Whooaaa!

Me: What now... And who hell they anyway

Cornelia: Don't know and Don't care who they are? But they we learned never mess me EARTH!

She Summon Vines from the Ground to crush the Cycobots by Squeeze them and Rip them apart piece by Piece!

Me: ok my turn... THUNDER!

I'm shooting Thunderstorms of Thunderbolts to them and they got Shock down so... They won't get up anymore!

Taranee: FIRE!

Irma: WATER!

Hay Lin: AIR

They try defeating all cyclobots and Caleb too helping us... But Then Frost came in to crash the party with help of Ransik!

Frost: Well,Well,Well... It the Guardians of the veil.

Me: Who hell is that Creep?

Irma: Frost! That pervert who want to attack us !

Me: Well I don't like that Damn Prev...

Frost: What the matter Water Guardian? Scared of me you Slut!

Me: Keep your DAMN words to yourself! THUNDER!

I shoot Thunder bolts at Frost's Mouth ,and Kick him to ground really hard so bad!... His teeth fall off his mouth and He got Mad!

Frost: You Little BRAT!

Me: HEY! DONT CALL ME... BRAT!

I went mad and I go beast mode... By kick his ass with Thunder storm power, Plus Irma Come Help me Out To beat his Ass! By Teamwork bond!

Me & Irma: Let's Go!

Me & her Spin around Attacking Frost face 300x, Then 2nd She Thrown me to Frost Chest with my Thunder Headbutt Attack. A powerful ability that I used my head as Thunder charge Attack, but it hurt my head really bad. Like Really really Bad!

Me: Ow! My head... Ohhhhhhh!

Frost: well Guardian... Here something for you? A Trip to Lake...

So Frost Punch me face so hard... I sent flying to Lake and I knocked out for I don't know how long... But he Grab Irma with his bear hands

Irma: Let...go...of ...Meeeeeeee!

Frost: Nope! But you will Die!

So she started Screaming out lot... While they keep on fighting but Taranee how ever... Sense me from lake. Because I rise ,learn and Unlocked power of Water by rush Attack On frost and save Irma on my Arms! Then she look at me like...

Irma: Johnathon... Did you Unlocked... Water powers?

Me: Yeah! I do...

So I heal her with water healing power on my hands , she got back on feet and she say...

Irma: want to work together to Wash up that creep?

Me: it be Honor... Let's do this!

So me and Irma team up to defeat Frost. With Water Power!

Frost: WHAT THE HELL! Now he Water TOO! No matter DIE!

So frost Started Attacking, but not for long... I Rasied Water and Throw it at him to cool off, next Irma is next to wash him up with...

Irma: WATER!

A huge tidal wave ... Can All bad guys and Frost to get Wash up in Water like the ocean breeze. And me I join her on big final splash surprise ...

Me & Irma: WATER!

We both sent them to sewers for good bye Final Attack! But frost say last words while he wash up like the rest off them...

Frost: I be BACK... GUARDIANS! And specially you Boy! !

Me and Irma Huged Around while flying up in the air like we won the battle in first time working together to bonding our powers of Water to beat the foe down for good!

Irma: That was soooo... COOL! Now you have my Power, And we beat that Perv to the drain!

Me: Yeah! We did ... As a team...

So Irma hug me and kiss me on cheek like I in love with her in first time... Now that's is cute... But then a girl with blond hair with light blue dress, Blue eyes , and She can fly. Came to look at me like I'm new member of the Guardians of the veil.

Elyon: So... Your Johnathon Patrick James Rice... The Guardian of Thunder?

Me: Who are you? And how you know my Name?

Irma: that Elyon!

Me: What!?

Next ep -


	2. Ch: Two Legendary Heroes,

So After we defeating Frost, The true Air of the Throne is none other than Elyon Brown... Is looking at me like she knows all about me or some.

Me: Hold up?... Your Elyon Brown?!? The air of the Throne... But How?

Irma: Cedic the one who tell her that we ones who Evil!!!

I went crazy for 2 sec's , then I have flash back about Elyon Brown ... It like I meet her in person before. Then I realized why she knows me?

Me: Elyon! I remember you now... Your Prince Phobos brother! This madness need to stop now, You'd brother can't be trusted!

Elyon: I'm sorry but have to... Is my dream, you and Guardians are not ruining it! GRINDERS!!!!!

She called out the Grinders to Attacking me and Irma, Elyon fly's back to Phobos for protection which is not good!

Me: ok! I deal with Her later... Right now we fight!!!! THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!

I Shock the Grinders to Wall , but more of them SHOOTING at us while we Avoiding it as Fast we can...

Irma: Ok... Grinders time you boys for Bath!!! WATER!!!!!!!!

So She Summon Big Mass Of Water on there faces and Blow up drowning , We I saw more of them... I punch through wall full Vines , pull them out , WARP those Guys up and I say magic word...

Me: THUNDERRR... STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Unleashed new powerful Attack called Thunder storm , to ability to Shot all enemies in one Electro Shock... Then they all shocking Dust of ashes Blow by wind itself!

Irma: Good job Johnathon... * Kiss in side my face and I'm blushing*

Me: thx... Now can we help the others?

Irma: Sure!

So we hold hands and fly to help the Rest of Rebels and our Friends out stoping the Rest of the Grinders off as much we can... But back inside castle... Will , Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are damage in battle by Cedic Full Powerful state...

Cedic: Well Guardians... You all no match for me! Because I got more power than ever!!!!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!

Will: NO!!!!!!!!!!

Cedic used final Attack to end them... But when Red Plumber came out no where with Big Smash of his face by Hammer! And sent him to wall with smash...

Taranee: Who is that Guy...

Cornelia: And how he get here?

Hay Lin: But at least he save us! Right?

So Cedic stand up and started raging out loud so hard ... That hole castle is rumbles like earthquake is about to begin...

Cedic: WHO DARES THREAT CEDIC!!!!!!!!!!!

???: I did ...

Will: Who are you???

???: ITS ME... MARIO!!!!!! I here Join Forces with You GUARDIANS!!

Hay Lin: Wowwww! Your so cool!!!!!!

So Mario Heals the Girls with Heal powder... They got up and started to team up with Mario! But cedic however start to Change ... Into Ultimate level

Cedic: Cedic! DIGIVOLE TOO...

He became the Red Black Half man , Half Demon Snake with Crimson Spikes on his back , Black eyes, Gray Hair, And CALATMIY Sword on his Right hand is Deadly as...

Cedic: DEMONCEDIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will: That not ... Good!

Cornelia: And this Worst case... He's Deadly then ever!!!!

Taranee: What we going do... We can't stand do nothing!?

Hay Lin: We Fight!!!!!! That we do !!!!!!

DemonCedic: You all fools... You can't stop me!!!!!!!

???: Think Again... Snake face!!!!!

Then Blue Hedgehog came to Rescue with Wind Kick in face, and he falls down to ground real hard, the he introduced himself to Guardians of the Veil...

???: I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!!!!!!... I'm here team up to stop this creep down!!!

DemonCedic: Your all DOOM!!!!!! POISON BLAST!!!!!!!

Everybody move out way , because this Poison is Acidly dangerous and Toxical ... So he Attacking the Mario , Sonic and Guardians...

Will: Let end this... Now!!!!! Quintessence!!!!!!!

She shoot Lightning at him , but no effect... But rest of them Charge in to action... Meanwhile me and Irma looking for will and others in Jail room somewhere, But Untill we heard Luigi Crying for help!...

Luigi: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Crying*

Me: Ok I herd that from Right side... And some one need help C'mon Irma!!!!!!!!

So me and Irma following crying voice from other side of the Dungeon it takes 2 mins to get there...

[ Back to battle]

Mario punch DemonCedic Face 30x, Sonic Flip kick On his chest 40x hard... That Cough out Blood out his mouth...

DemonCedic: Now you going to regret it...

Will: Is over Cedic!!!!!!! Quintessence!!!!!!!!!!

Taranee Mario: FIRE!!!!!!!

Cornelia: EARTH!!!!!!!

Hay Lin: AIR!!!!!!!!

Sonic: HERE COMES... SONIC!!!!!!!!! * Spinning Around and Blast in to DemonCedic Face*

They all finish him Off with a Big bang and DemonCedic is no More... And they defeating him at last... With team work is the Utlimate power!!!!!!

Mario Sonic: OH YEAH!!!!!

Guardians: YEAH!!!!!

Hay Lin: Thanks... Mario and Sonic!!!!!!!!! That was Amazing Team Work!!!!

Mario: No Problembo!!!!!!!!!!

Then a Explosion made a Rumbling noise came out no where...

Mario: Ma'am meeya!!!!!!!!!!

Taranee: What going on ...

There 2 Saiyans Blasting Pink Ki blast on all Meridian and The Castle , The first one is Trunks the son of Vegeta. And then Goten son of Goku... Are Damage Everything for no reason...

Elyon: What going on here... Please tell is not Johnathon?

Next Ch --


	3. HERE Comes baby! king of the tuffles

When Baby Goten and Trunks Began blasting the Castle... The Guards Avoiding crumbling rocks and dirbs! The People of Meridian is under attack... By Evil Tuffles Race humans! Are mind control by Tuffle ruler who take over Vegeta's Body, And gets revenge of the Saiyans are responsible are Killing all his people in first place... Is none other than Baby, The Ruler of all Tuffles...

Baby Vegeta: Awww... Meridian. What Perfect idea To Find The Tuffle Crystal! And those Black Star Dragon Balls are here as well!... Bulma!

Baby Bulma: Yes my Lord...

Baby Vegeta: Send The Dig Grinder at Once!!! I found the Dragonballs here...

[ Back to Dungeon]

Me and Irma made it at Dungeon in time we see Urbosa, Mihpa, Daruk,Revila,Tails,Luigi and Ratchet in cells...

Me: RATCHET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ratchet: Johnathon! Is that you... My brother?

Irma: You know him?

Me: yeah! Me him born in same day... And who they?

Revila: You don't remember me... I'm your brother, Revila!!!

Me: My god! I didn't know...

Urbosa: you should be... By way I'm Your Aunt Urbosa! Nice to meet you!

Irma: Well... That nice!

Tails: I'm miles tails, you can called me Tails... This is Luigi, Mihpa, And Daruk...

Me: Ok! Nice to--

The explosion breaks the cages and the rest of heroes got out here as fast they can to escape alive! So they can live without getting hurt. Back outside Will and The others... See View of Destruction by Human kind destroying everything in there path for no reason and Why?...

Hay Lin: What going... And why they blasting At Poor people no reason?

Will: no idea... But we got stop them!

Me: Will!!!!!!!!

So me and Gang rushing to Will and rest of Guardians... Including Mario and Sonic! To find out what hell is going on here and there Village in Brag of destruction, by People from human world and why they killing all Good People for no good Reason and Why?... So rest go out there and Stop this madness right here, Right now...

[ At the Village ]

Blunk: Ahhh! What going on!!

Baby goten: You must DIE!!!!!! THAT WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!

So he started attack him head on! Gohan blasting the ground and find Dark red Large Ruby with Tuffle Aura so strong... It can turn everyone in to tuffles forever...

Baby Gohan: Baby... Here it is!!!!!!!

Then Baby Vegeta found the Tuffle Crystal! The Mind control jewel on the Universe, created by Baby himself! So he pick it up and Rise up to sky for victory...

Baby Vegeta: Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! It been years... The Tuffle Crystal is my at last!!!!!! Now is TIME... To turn all sentails Beings in Universe, into Tuffles!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I don't who you are?!... But TASTE MY... THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shooting Giant Thunder Blast on Baby, but Bulla blocked by Tuffle Aura can block any Attacks...

Will: ok... That cheating!!!!!! Quintessence!!!!!!!!!!!

Will shoot lightning at Baby with no holding back! But goten how ever reflected with his hand... This is not looking good!But The rest of the Heroes stand Together to put end tuffle madness!!!!

Me: who the hell you?! And Why you attacking meridian!?!

Baby Vegeta: I'm Baby! The ruler of all tuffles,We here for the Tuffle Crystal... To take over all spices to became TUFFLES!!!!!!!! So we can rule the Universe... Once and for all!!!!!!

All of Us: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

So baby and his Tuffles are flyway to Spacecraft, where ever Tuffles are boarding to one diemention to Dbgt world...

Taranee: Guys we got to Stop him!?!

Hay Lin: But how... We can fly that fast!...

But me... I have good ideal !!!!

Me: WRAP STAR!!!... COME TO ME!!!!!!! * SNAP MY FINGER *

Warp star Arrived in 2 Seconds fast , And Lands to Mid air.

Usbosa: Is that a Star?

Me: Is the Warp Star, She find me since I'm guardian form...

Irma: yeah... Can we talk about past stories later. We got stop baby from whatever his planning?!?

Me: right! Ok ladies first!

All girls hop on warp star!

Revila: Ok! There no room!

But warp star Grow in to Giant mode in 40 inches, so us guys hop on the warp star... And then I say the magic words...

Me: WARP STAR!!!!!!... FOLLOW THAT TUFFLE SPACECRAFT!!!!!!!

Then the warp star fly's to following that spacecraft, Can these heroes stop Baby from planned to turn everyone into tuffles?!? Or things going to get Much Worst...

FIND OUT... ON The next CH!!!!!

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: W.I.T.C.H.

Next CH --


	4. The True Power Of The Master Sword!

After we Battle Phobos Army... Baby and his army of followers to plan turning into tuffle empire and take over Universe, but this time we won't let that happen!...

( Digimon Universe: DIVE )

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni

Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom

* THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: W.I.T.C.H. *

Zettaiteki shujinkou, kanpeki na hīrō

Nante, zannen...nare wa shinai kedo sa

Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo

Koeteikeru sa sou desho? (GO BUDDY GO)

Ōbāhīto sunzen no jouhou kata na gendai mo

Norikonashi hora tsugi no sutēji e

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Futari de hitotsu no sutōrī nara nanimo kowaku wa nai

Buttobashite torimodose universe

( Super Mario Galaxy - Got the Power Star)

* CH: THE TRUE POWER OF THE MASTER SWORD!!!!!!!! *

We seek in the ship without any problem from The Tuffle Guards. Witch is not that hard to do to get in... Is kinda easy to do this...

Will: So what plan to getting inside the main room...

Mario: Hmmm... It looks like there guards everwhere! Look like we need diversion, while we seek in?

Cornelia: It's me... No way!

Hay Lin: I guess I GO in--

Me: I think best ... That I go in there. Besides... I good with Thunderstorms anyways! So leave that to me!...

So I walk up the wall sneak and peaking at the Guards , first... I created Giant clouds made out of steam and water... Second I turn cloud to pure blackness... While guards look up at the black Giant cloud I'm making!

Taranee: Ok guys... Let's go!

So will and others sneak there way in the main room without getting caught... And once everyone gets in, I Finally do the Secret Attack...

Me: THUNDER STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

... AND Then I rise down my hands... Then the Lightning strikes at Camera and the Guards down and they all zapped and out cold. And went main Room then close door behind behind me!

Irma: that move is so cool!!!!!!!!!

Cornelia:That impressed attack!!!!! Where you learn to do that?!

Me: My Master Shock! He one who teach me that move... After my found out I'm Guardian of the veil, witch my mom is one since she is teenager! But her duty is fill... Now she want me to do it my way to fulfil my destiny!

Hay Lin: Is the same thing my grandma... Since our age!

Urbosa: well that was nice! Your Guardian of the veil... That means Business!!!!!

Me: Yeah! Real business

So we stay at the main room... Untill we planning next move to stop him and his army to rule the Universe. But we got champion's of hyrule, Mario Bros, Sonic and Tails on side to work together as team. No matter what?! We can win this battle with Pride and Friendship!!!

[ Tuffle planet]

We Arrive on this unknown world. Full of ruin and chaos! This is going be hell of run...

Will: where are we and why is everything is destroyed...

Me: I guess someone is...

Then we got encounter by Evil Angle with black wings , dark green and light blue sleeveless Jacket, dark green pants, black Boots, navy blue dreadlocks, And Golden mask on his face. Is Blasting at us! So we move out the way!

Me: Who the Hell that guy?!?!

Will: SHAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: WHAT!?!?!

Hay Lin: We can talk later... We got to stop him! AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Right!!!!!!!! * pull my Master Sword out* MASTER SWORD!!!!!! THUNDER!!!!!!!!

I swing my sword and shoot beam of Thunder on shagon face, but he block it with Wings... But Daruk used Rock to hit him down to ground...

Daruk: HERE IT COMES!!!!!!!!!

Shagon: Uffffffff!!!!!!!

When he falling down, revlia and Usbosa are Wind shocking him down for good... But no effect on him at all! So he shoot green laser out his eyes to blast them... But Cornelia Summon rocks to protect them from getting hurt!

Revlia: Thx! We own you one!!!

Cornelia: Sure and Cornelia by way!

Urbosa: Yeah look out !!!!!!!

So I came in with my sword on my right hand and reflect the Attack! But after a reflect it... My Master Sword is Glowing on front of me... Light is chosen me!!!

Taranee: Wow!!! That new ...

Me: cool!!!! Here I come!!!!!

So I fly up and Used new Attack called the Thunder Super Attack! My Sword is charges with Lightning and Thunder together to Slash him in half and he falls then Exploded in flames!

Me: Yeah!!!!!!!

Hay Lin: Your Amazing Johnathon...

Irma: YEAH is so cool!... You rock!!!

Me: thx Guys!!!! Now let find baby fast, before it too late!

Guys: YEAH!!!!!!

So Johnathon and the Team Guardians... Are going to end baby madness! Or things can go bad!...

Next CH --


	5. Ch: Feel The Fire Inside the Heart

" After we shagon... With power of the master Sword, by Friendship bond! We going to Stop baby and save the Universe in Peace... Before things get worse than Ever...

( Digimon Universe: DIVE )

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni

Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom

* THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: W.I.T.C.H. *

Zettaiteki shujinkou, kanpeki na hīrō

Nante, zannen...nare wa shinai kedo sa

Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo

Koeteikeru sa sou desho? (GO BUDDY GO)

Ōbāhīto sunzen no jouhou kata na gendai mo

Norikonashi hora tsugi no sutēji e

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Futari de hitotsu no sutōrī nara nanimo kowaku wa nai

Buttobashite torimodose universe

( Super Mario Galaxy - Got the Power Star)

CH: Legend Guardians Warrior Mode!!!!!!!!!!

* In Kai planet*

In the Kai planet... The Kai's are Mad! Because Baby is plan to rule the Universe once again!!!!!!!! Till supreme of Time came to told the Kai's about baby's planning...

Supreme Kai of Time: I know is going on here... And here proof?

[ Kingdom Hearts 2 - Yen Sid Theme]

Supreme Kai of Time: It saids ... His goal it to restore the Tuffle nation in his vision! But to only way make it work? Is to find giant red Ruby can mind control all beings in to tuffles slaves? Know as the Truffle Crystal! A crystal can be powerful to rule every thing and everybody who standing there way! But a hero and Guardians destroyed it and hide it there baby where never find it!... Until now!

So elder kai and the other Kai's have no choice... To Called the Legendary Heroes of the Universe! The Universe greatest heroes ever seen in history of time and Space...

[ in the Planet Tuffle , Baby Palace]

So me and gang made it in to Baby's palace with out Getting caution of trouble... But when we got in cryogenic chamber. We close the doors and see all Cryosleep chambers full of people are still alive! Of course...

Me: man this place given me creeps!... What about you guys?

Hay Lin: Um... You want to check this out?!

So we turn around and see golden chamber tube see Link from 100 years of recovery... We seen him in person!

Me: who's that guy...

Mipha: Link!

Hay Lin: You know him?

Till a Big monster created by bulma, is breaking down the door and started to Attacking us all!

???: Rwawawawawaw!!!!!!!!!!

Me: will it battle time!!!!!

Ratchet: it's hero time!!!!!

Taranee: this thing is going down... FIRE!!!!!!

So Taranee SHOOTING fireballs at the beast , but it not enough fire to burning him down , so big beast hit Taranee down to ground to floor. And I got mad like hell!!!!!

Me: you... BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got fire up by flames came out of me with rage of Fire Is unlocked inside of my body. Like I feel the burn in my heart of Fire.

???: hun?!?

Me: Taste the POWER OF FIIIIRRRRREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Unleashed the fire on my hands to burn that damn beast down to ground, but Taranee get up and helps me take down beast with on big final Attack!!!!!!

Taranee: you ready to roast this freak?

Me: Hell yeah!!!!

Me Taranee: FIRE!!!!!!!!!

We Unleashed the biggest Fire we got to Burning him to hell where he belong right now... Then me and her pass out for 3 mins.

Taranee: well you got power of my fire after all?

Me: I ...do

Will: now that cool!!!! Two fires in one Blow!

Usbosa: speaking witch... Look like we arrive to his kingdom

So I unlocked the POWER OF FIRE, team up with Taranee to finish him off for good and we made it to baby kingdom of the Tuffle... Can the heroes stand together to stop this Evil threat or things can go bad? Find out on next ep of...

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: W.I.t.c.h.

Next CH --


End file.
